


Creepy Crawly

by sherlocks_left_nipple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, College AU, Dean Being Dean, Fluff, M/M, Spiders are terrifying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocks_left_nipple/pseuds/sherlocks_left_nipple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel hates spiders. </p><p>(Inspired by a tumblr post that found its way into my Instagram feed. If anyone knows the original tumblr user please let me know!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creepy Crawly

Castiel sat on his bed, studying his notes. He had been attending his school for the past four years and it seemed, unfortunately for Castiel, that the dorms had some type of horrifying infestation of spiders. Usually, Castiel would shriek and Gabriel would come running. Gabriel was out of town so Cas was left to fend for himself. He was doing quite alright...or so he thought. 

Cas was looking over his notes on the study of environmental change and its effect on bees when a big, black, furry abomination of heaven and earth crawled upon Castiel's comforter. The spider was probably only the size of a penny, but to Cas it seemed as if it could eat him alive. 

"Ah!" He yelped, falling off of his bed and onto the floor. Cas ran out the door, grabbing his trench coat on the way out. There was absolutely no way he was going back in there. That was when Castiel felt a pair of eyes on him. He raised his head, making eye contact with a fellow student who stood across the hall from him. 

"You okay there?" Dean asked with a laugh. "You look like you've seen the devil." He said, smirking at the adorably dressed man. Castiel had on his favorite bee sweater and his trench coat wrapped around his shoulders. 

Castiel gave a laugh of embarrassment. He must look absolutely foolish. "I have. A spider has taken over my room and I am afraid I must leave forever and never return." He said, a serious expression covering his face. 

Dean raised an eyebrow. "A spider?" He asked. "Well that is truly terrifying. Need some help?" He asked, crossing the small, dormitory hallway. "I just finished helping my brother Sammy move in. I'm sure I can save a damsel in distress." He said with a smirk.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Spiders are scary." He said. "My name is Castiel, by the way." He introduced himself. 

"I'm Dean." He said, opening Cas' door. He walked in, shoulders broad and stance cocky when he laid eyes on not one, not two, but three spiders. Dean gave a small yelp before slamming the door. "That have multiplied." He said, holding the door shut as if they may try and break it down. 

Castiel laughed and covered his mouth. "Please! Save me, Sir Dean!" He said, looking at Dean in a pleading way.

"How about I make you a deal?" Dean said, looking at Castiel. "If I get rid of those monstrosities...you, as a damsel, shall give me a token of your gratitude." He suggested teasingly.

Castiel raised an eye brow. "A token?" He asked. "I do not have any coins, Dean." He said. 

Dean felt his cheeks flush. "No. Like a kiss." He said, feeling slightly shy. 

"Oh." Castiel said, looking at Dean dumbfounded. "Okay." He said simply. 

Dean smiled. "Really?" He asked.

"Yes, now save me." Castiel demanded, pointing at the wooden door. 

Dean nodded, taking a deep breath before pulling out a napkin from his pocket and barging into the room. 

Castiel stood at the doorway as Dean scooped the spiders up and ran into Castiel's restroom. 

Dean flushed the spawns of Satan down the toilet before standing in front of Castiel. He posed, hands at his hips. 

Castiel beamed, hugging Dean. "Thank you, Dean." He said before kissing his cheek shyly.

"You know...I believe that horrifying experience was worth that reward." Dean said, laughing.

Castiel laughed. "Seriously. Thank you. My roommate is out of town. I would have spent the night out in the hall without you." He said, pulling away to smile at Dean gratefully.

Dean shrugged. "Hey, um, mind exchanging numbers? You know, in case of any more spiders?" He asked slyly. 

Castiel grabbed a pen off of his bed and wrote his number on Dean's hand before Dean did the same to him. Dean drew a small heart before handing Cas the pen. "Goodbye, Cas." He said with a smile.

"Goodbye, Sir Dean."


End file.
